Sora's Turned Emo
by chinachinchilla
Summary: When poor little innocent Sora gets his dreams crushed he turns emo...and a lil phsycotic. Who will die from his mass depression? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: this is the product of pure boredom.

Warning: people who read this may feel some internal bleeding in there kidneys

I walk along the grainy sand and feel sorrow flow through out my entire body. You may be wondering why all this sadness has been bestowed on me. I wonder that too. It could be losing the love of my life constantly. It could be my best friend hating me on and off or that I have so many people that don't even know connected to me. Ven, Xion, Roxas...Before my world became connected I had no idea who these people eve were. But that's not the reason that I've been so sad. It all started last week...

"Sora what's that you're making?" Said the pretty girl with red hair.

"It's a cake for Riku's birthday!"

"Sora...cakes don't normally have fish in them...and sticks..."

"Oh...well what do cakes normally have in them?"

"Do you want some help?"

"Yes please"

Kairi began to get a number of mixed items from the kitchen and put the in a pile. She grabbed a book and flipped through it so fast finding a single page in a second. She seemed to be pro at cake making. I was so oblivious then. If I only I knew the things that were to come.

"Ok so now that we have the cake mix ready we put it in the oven at 325 degrees."

"Just like this?"

"Yep"

"But dont cakes normally have frosting and little plastic people playing soccer on them?"

"We put that stuff on after it's do-...little plastic people?"

"I can make little stick people to put on top playing soccer instead if we have no plastic people."

"Like I said...after the cake is baked."

"Oh! ok!" I smiled such an innocent smile. If I could be there again right now I would have smaked that smile right off.

The world is a very sad place for a dumb old kid like me. She was the love of my life...how could she betray me like that? Some people can just be so cruel. I'll make her pay. She won't see it coming...but she'll get what she deserves.

I pranced so happily looking for some stupid twigs. All I wanted was to make little stick people to put ontop of the cake. I was so oblivious.

"La la la la la la la la la!"

"Sora? What are you doing?"

"RIKU!!!....Um...nothing! I was just...ummm....looking for some pretty seashells to give to Kairi!"

"Um...were you just prancing?"

"..............maybe...."

He gave me a strange look then walked away. Funny...I always find away to be in solitude.

"Back to my singing! La la la la la la la gonna find sticks for Riku! La la la la la la la la la gotta put them on the cake-oo!!!"

Prancing...I was always prancing. I pranced back to Kairi and saw she was already working on the cake.

"Hey Kairi!"

"Sora where'd you go? We gotta decorate the cake."

"I went to find sticks."

"Why?"

"To put on top of the cake!"

"Oh Sora...um...ok lets put them on the table and we'll put them on right before we give it to him tomarrow."

"Ok!"

We decorated the cake. It had three layers of blue red and pink...our colors. I had so many idea's in store for those stick people..so many. Life has a funny way of taking things away from you. I slept so well that night. I should have been on the alert...watching my sticks. The next morning I saw Riku lying on the beach. I ran into the kitchen where the cake was and found Kairi standing over it placeing a few finishing touches to the icing on the sides.

"Hey Kairi should I start making the stick people?"

"Stick people? Oh right...listen Sora, I don't think the stick people ontop of the cake is a good idea."

"BUT I WAS GOING TO USE FROSTING TO MAKE THEIR FACES!!"

"Sora..."

My eyes began to water. My heart had been crushed. I put so much thought into the stick people that I didn't even get to make. Kairi took the cake and began to walk outside.

"Come on Sora let's go give Riku the cake."

"Go with out me...Riku's birthday will be fine with out me. You've made that perfectly clear."

"Huh?"

"Don't try to calm me down you shru!" I ran out as fast as she can...she didn't even bother coming after me.

From where I was hiding I could see Kairi give him the cake. He seemed so happy to get it. Little did he know there should have been stick people ontop of it. When he asked where I was Kairi said she had no idea. She knew exactly where I was. I was on the corner of deception and heart break. My heart on my sleave and her pulling the thread unraveling my sweater...how could she? That's when I began to contemplate my own demise. But that wouldn't be smart. Why kill myself? When I can kill...The stick people hater.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n:I hope who ever's reading this story likes it :D if you get a chance check out my other story about my kh ocs journey. It has all of the kh characters and more. Anywho I hope you like this story. KEEP READING :D**

Kairi sat so innocently with Riku. They were both enjoying the cake of lies. Each bite was like a stab wound into my heart. I had dehydrated myself from crying so much that if I could even cry anymore I'm sure the tears would be a sade of dark red running down my face. And to think all I wanted were happy little stick figures. Happy...what a useless word to me now.

I needed to come up with a plan and fast. I could go the ironic way and make her a cake with poison in it. No, that would be to obvious. hile she's sleeping I could lock her in a log cabin and just leave her there until she dies. But where would I find any log cabins here? I most certainly can't make one...that would take to long and it'd most likely be so shitty she'd escape. Bury her alive in the sand...no one would find her. But then again when high tide comes in people would uncover her. Plus so many kids make sandcastles she would be surely found. For the life of me I couldnt think of a plan for revenge but then it dawned on me...The most evil diabolical plan I could possibly think of. It was perfect.

I ran quickly to my house to out everything down on paper. This is where I am now. Writing in my journal. Her existance from this world shall be sweet and tasteful. Oh how smart I am.

I now sit in the secret place waiting for Kairi. I put a small note under her door asking her to meet me here. Now I just need to make sure everythings set. The trap door enclosing her here with me is set to fall when she trips on the rope...check. My stick people watching her die...check. My trust sword...check. Everything is perfect and now I wait for her. Suddenly I here foot steps.

"Sora...You in here? I got your note." The voice sounded far away...she was approching my trap. Soon enough I'ld have her.

"I'm in here Kairi...Just a little closer."

The foot steps came closer and closer until I finally saw her. She was standing right under the trap door. Just a few more steps and she'd be stuck in here with me. She seemed to be hidning something behind her back. I wonder what it was.

"Hey Sora..." She took another step closer, "I felt really bad about last week with the whole cake thing..." Almost there,"I wanted to make it up to you..." Just one mpr step, "So I made you this cake"

What? How could this be? When she opened it I saw tiny little stick people on the top of the cake. It was me, Kairi, and Riku all on the beach...playing soccer. All my hatred just washed away. My eyes began to water at the sight of the beautiful cake. Then I remembered the trap door. SHE WAS ABOUT TO TRIP THE ROPE CLOSING HER IN!!!

"Kairi look out!"

"Huh?" She stepped over the rope and walked up to me. "Wonder what that rope was doing there...anyways here Sora!"

Kairi took one look aroun the place before actually handing me the cake, "Um Sora...What's with all the stick people surounding us...and why do they look so angry?"

"It's nothing Kairi...all that matters is that your safe and with me"

"Why wouldnt I be safe?"

"Nevermind, lets have some of that cake!"

She began to cut me a peice of the cake. I couldn't wait to eat it. It looked so good. The decidant frosting, the sides dripping with ice cream, and of course the little stick people playing soccer. I took one bite of the beautiful cake and began to saivor it....then my face drew blank.

"Sora?...What's wrong?"

I stook my tongue out and shouted as loud as I could, "THERE'S A SPLINTER IN MY TONGUE!!!!"

"Sora! This is exactly why I didn't want to put stick people on the cake!"

She grabed my tongue and gently removed the splinter. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Let's go ok Kairi?"

"Ok"

As we walked out the booklet in my pants dropped. Kairi picked it up and began to read it.

"Kairi! Put that down!"

"Sora...You've got issues..."

**THE END**


End file.
